It's Complicated
by Oceanic Others Freak
Summary: AU. starts mid season 1. Lina's been separated from her twin brother Blaine, and transfered to WMHS. Follow the story as she copes with first love, bullies, her brother's best friends, and the members of New Directions. Puck/OC. reviews are appreciated!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee...or Twilight (there IS a reference in this chapter so just thought I'd add that)**

**

* * *

**

**Title: It's Complicated  
****Summary: AU - starts mid season - 1. Lina's been separated from her twin brother Blaine, and transfered to WMHS. Follow her story as she copes with ****first love, bullies, her brother's best friends, and the members of New Directions. R&R please.  
****Pairings: Puck/OC, eventual David/OC, Kurt/OC friendship, all other cannon pairings.  
****Rating: T  
****Genre: General/Drama  
Spoilers: from 1x12 "Mattress" on through Season 2**

**Author's Note #1: I'm still keeping the original storyline, therefore Blaine will not meet Kurt before I get to Never Been Kissed, save for the scenes I add that include him, David and Wes.**

**Author's Note #2: Sadly I lost inspiration for _No Matter What, _and this idea got way more planned out the longer it stayed in my head. Apologies, but I will therefore be taking the other fic down within the next few days.**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue:**

"You're insane! You're not taking _our _daughter out of this house!"

"Shit Heather, I'm not doing this anymore. I'm done! I'm not leaving her here with that f-"

"Don't even go there! He's her brother, which makes him your _son_!"

The twins crouched up on the landing of the second floor, listening as their parents argued.

"I don't want to go with him, Blaine." whispered the girl as she tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear. Her brother squeezed her hand, his hazel eyes - the exact same color and shape - showing nothing but sympathy, and guilt.

"This is all my fault," the fifteen-year-old muttered. "If I hadn't -"

"Don't even start that again. You nearly died - you had no choice but to come out. It was the only way they could have believed your side of the story."

"Catalina -"

"Don't call me that, Blaine."

"Is it my fault that Mom was studying the Tudors when she had us?" he shot back. "I almost ended up an 'Edward' if you recall the story."

"Good thing you didn't, because I would have teased you mercilessly back when I read that book about the vampires. You know, the ones that sparkle?"

He snorted.

"Yeah, because I really needed to be compared to a friggin' vampire at that point in my life."

She immediately felt like a bitch for making him relive whatever memory was now shooting through his brain.

"I'm sorry, I didn't -"

"I know." he said wearily. "I know, Bubbles. Don't worry about it. I'm fine."

At that moment, the front door opened, then slammed shut, and their mother was stumbling up the stairs with tears in her eyes.

"Mom, where's Dad?" asked Blaine uneasily.

Heather choked back a sob, and bolted past them into the master bedroom.

* * *

The reason for Heather's distress came in the mail two weeks later. Blaine read the letter once she'd opened it, skimmed it, and dropped it on the table.

"Blaine?" Lina said hoarsely, "What's it say?"

Blaine looked up at his mother and sister, shock visibly etched in his face.

"He's suing Mom for full custody," he swallowed hard, and laid a hand on her shoulder. "of you."

Lina collapsed into the chair next to her mother. Heather grabbed her daughter and pulled her into a crushing hug.

"I'm not going to let him do this, baby." she whispered. "You're staying here."

She felt fingers curl around hers and squeeze gently. Over Heather's shoulder, Blaine was staring at his sister, and nodding.

"It's gonna be okay," he said, though he didn't sound certain. "It's gonna be okay, Bubbles."

"Thanks B." she whispered.

* * *

"You weren't supposed to let this happen!" Heather screamed at her lawyer.

Blaine was hugging Lina to him as they stood outside the court room.

"I don't want to go," she was sobbing, "Please, Blaine don't make me go with him."

"Mom, Lina and I are gonna go outside for some air." he called.

Heather nodded, and Blaine led his sister out into the parking lot.

"Lina, stop crying," he said softly as he eased them both onto a nearby bench. "Lina!"

She gasped, and wiped at her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about, Bubbles." he said patiently. "The only person who should be sorry, is Brian."

It was the first time Blaine had ever refered to their father by his first name. It would not be the last.

"And it's not the end of the world," he said gently, "We'll still see each other on weekends and we can talk on the phone and through IM."

"It's not the same."

"So what? We'll manage." he unconsciously traced the scar on his forearm; one of his wounds from the past he wished he could forget. "It's not like Dalton has a no-family-communication policy."

Lina stood up, feeling slightly nauseated.

"Come on. Mom needs us."

His hand closed around hers and he stood before walking back inside with Lina.

* * *

She stood in the hallway of William McKinley High School, clutching her books to her chest, drenched in red ice.

"Welcome to McKinley!" several jocks chorused before taking off, laughing raucously.

She couldn't move, couldn't hold back the tears.

Another boy, who looked about her own age, with brown hair carefully styled back, bright blue/green eyes, approached her.

"Hey, it's not so bad after the first one." he said softly. "You get used to it."

"Really?" she asked as she wiped the stinging cold mess out of her eyes. "They make you a constant target?"

"No." he shrugged. "but I'm not the only one. Other kids have gotten hit too."

She smiled weakly, thankful she hadn't been randomly chosen as a sole target.

"I'm Catalina Anderson," she held out her (thankfully slushie-free) hand. "Everbody just calls me Lina."

The boy smiled and took her hand in his own.

"I'm Kurt Hummel."

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed my second attempt at a Glee fic. Please feel free to leave a review on your way out, and ****no flames please****, constructive criticism only.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or the song in this chapter, which is by Keith Urban**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the lack of update, guys - real life got in the way majorly. **

**Author's Note 2: The Tudor thing (from the prologue) is sort of a running gag between Blaine and Lina - hence Lina's screen name when they talk online. Can you guess the reference for Blaine's screen name? (I had to do it, no other screen name seemed to fit).**

**Author's Note 3: I know I said we're starting off with Mattress, but I need to set the stage here for Lina at McKinley first. Don't worry, that WILL be next chapter.**

**Enough rambling...on with the show!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: **

_totallypwned12: answer your phone - I'm dying to know how your first week at McKinley is going so far.  
_**iamkatharine: the Queen of England doesn't answer to her older brother.  
**_totallypwned12: Katharine of Aragon never had an older brother dimwit.  
__totallypwned12: I still can't believe you changed your screen name to a quote from The Other Boleyn Girl.  
_**iamkatharine: Yes she did, idiot, check your sources. and my screen name kicks ass.  
****iamkatherine: I'm waiting...  
**_totallypwned12: Crap.  
_**iamkatharine: *smirks*  
****iamkatharine: hahaha.  
**_totallypwned12: So spill. What's McKinley like?  
_**iamkatharine: *shrug* It's like any other public high school, B. Nothing special. *pause* don't tell Mom - apparantly yearbook pictures are coming up. You know how she gets.  
****iamkatharine: Blaine?  
**_totallypwned12 has signed off.  
_**iamkatharine: BLAINE!**

Lina lunged away from her laptop, reaching for her phone and dialed Blaine's number. She could hear him laughing as he answered.

_That was fast._

"Blaine, I swear if you -"

He snorted.

_Would you relax? I went through 'Picture Day hell' too if you recall. Why do you think I never tell Mom when Photo Day is at Dalton?_

"Well good, I don't need another incident like freshman year."

_You mean the time you nearly clobbered her with a can of hairspray?_

"Don't remind me." She pulled out her Alegebra notebook, looking for the homework assignment the teacher had given them. She suddenly heard yells and bouts of cheering. "Where are you? It's loud in the background."

_Oh I'm in Wes and Thad's dorm - he challenged Thad to _'Call of Duty'_. They're taking it seriously. _Very _seriously. _The tone of his voice changed. _Seriously, how is school at McKinley?_

For a moment, she considered telling him about how she'd been slushied on her first day. How she really only had one friend...but then she supposed at least _one_ friend was progress. She'd only been there about a week anyway.

"It's public school, Blaine. What do you expect?"

_Mhm. Right. Didn't you promise me _full details_ when we found out Brian was transfering you?"_

"Yeah, but -"

_Lina, you know you can talk to me right?_

"What? Of course I do -"

_Then what's the problem?_

"I don't know," she confessed. "I guess there isn't one..." She proceeded to tell him about her classes, and what living with Brian was like.

* * *

She was sitting in front of her locker, reading her history book. Brian had once again dropped her off (She was planning on asking for a car for her sixteenth birthday - but had no reason to expect him to actually get one) early, so she was trying to get some homework done.

"Hey Lina."

She looked up in surprise to see Kurt opening a locker not that far from her own.

"Hi Kurt," she greeted.

He leaned against her closed locker, pursing his lips.

"Something the matter?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Other than the fact that your Wal-Mart plaid skirt looks like a cheap knock-off of a Dolce and Gabanna original, and in no way matches that tacky orange blouse you're wearing? Nothing."

"Wow, we've known each other a week, and you're already bashing my fashion choices. Lovely." She didn't know whether or not she should call him out on whether or not he was gay. If Blaine's experience at their old high school was any indication, playing it safe was the option to go with. "So how do you expect to remedy my poor fashion?"

"I'm thinking a make-over. After a shopping trip to the mall. Mercedes'll be glad to have another girl tagging along."

"Who is this Mercedes? If she hangs out with you, I suppose she's cool -"

"Wait, you _suppose _I'm cool?" A black girl sauntered up to them, her whole attitude practically screaming 'diva'. "Honey, I am the very _definition_ of the word_."_ She grinned at Kurt. "Who's the new kid?"

"Catalina Anderson," he supplied, "She transfered here about a week ago."

"I'm right here, Kurt," interjected Lina irritably.

He continued as if he hadn't heard her.

"I invited her along on our little shopping trip this weekend...I hope you don't mind."

Mercedes looked Lina up and down.

"Not in the slightest."

"Well gee, you two are just _lovely."_ said Lina sarcastically, slamming her history book shut and stowing it in her back. "I'm heading to History - see you later."

* * *

After school, Lina was stuck waiting for Brian, so she stretched out on the grass and buried herself in the book she'd started the week previous: _The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers_. Her ipod was on, and she was singing out loud, not noticing the weird looks she was getting as the other students walked by.

_I'm changin' lanes  
I'm talkin' on the phone  
I'm drivin' way too fast  
And the interstate's jammed  
With gunners like me afraid of comin' in last_

_But somewhere in the race we run  
We're comin' undone_

_The days go by  
I can feel 'em flyin'  
Like a hand out the window in the wind  
The cars go by  
It's all we've been given  
So you better start livin' right now  
'Cause days go by_

_Out on the roof just the other night  
I watched the world flash by  
Headlights, tail lights runnin'  
Through a river of neon signs_

_Somewhere in the rush I felt  
We're losing ourselves_

_Days go by  
I can feel 'em flyin'  
__Like a hand out the window in the wind  
The cars go by  
It's all we've been given  
So you better start livin' right now  
'Cause days go by_

_We think about tomorrow, then it slips away  
We talk about forever, but we've only got today_

_And the days go by  
I can feel em flyin'  
Like a hand out the window  
As the cars go by_

_It's all we've been given  
So you better start livin'  
You better start livin'  
Better start livin' right now_

_'Cause days go by  
I can feel 'em flyin'  
L__ike a hand out the window in the wind  
As the cars go by_

_It's all we've been given  
So you better start livin' right now_

_'Cause days go by  
These days go by_

_So take 'em by the hand  
They're yours and mine  
Take 'em by the hand  
And live your life  
Take 'em by the hand  
Don't let 'em all fly by_

_Come on, come on now  
Don't you know the days go by_

"What the hell was that?"

The song ended on her ipod, and she looked up to see a girl who was staring at her, mouth agape. Her hair was red, and streaked with purple and neon green highlights, and her eyes were brown. Lina tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She was wearing a dark jacket over a green top, faded jeans, and bright yellow converse shoes.

"Me singing." said Lina. "What's it to you?"

"Nothing, I didn't mean to sound mean," the girl stammered, "but you're a really good singer."

Lina relaxed slightly.

"Thank you." she was quiet for a moment. "I'm Catalina Anderson." she extended her hand toward the girl.

"Allison Parker," the girl said, grinning. "You can call me Allie if you want. Nice to meet you, Catalina."

"You too, and please, call me Lina."

Allie laughed.

"Alright Lina. What grade are you in? I'm a sophomore."

"Same," said Lina, "I've only been here a week though."

"Oh cool, I was wondering why I hadn't seen you around before." said Allie. "Why'd you transfer?" She suddenly looked mortified. "Oh damn it, I'm sorry. That's your business. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." She quickly changed the subject as she sat down. "What're you reading?"

The conversation turned from books to music, to clothes, and Lina was ecstatic to learn that Allie liked some of the same things she did. When Brian finally pulled up to the school, she ripped a piece of paper out of her notebook, and scrawled down her phone number before tearing it in two and handing the blank piece to Allie, who grinned and scrawled down her own cell number.

"How was school?" asked Brian.

"Fine," she shrugged as he pulled away from the school.

She didn't know that Allie wasn't the only one to pay attention to her singing.

Rachel Berry had been in the parking lot also.

Heaven forbid that the new girl cheat her out of a solo if she decided to join glee club.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review, and no flames please. Constructive criticism and suggestions are very welcome.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters. I do not own the song 'Tattoo' by Jordin Sparks**

* * *

**Author's Note: Wow, long time no update. So freaking sorry, been working on other stuff, but I'm back, and luckily I have heaps of ideas (dear Lord, Season 2 was amazing in it's entirety. :D).**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

"It's not that bad."

"Cat, a slushie in the _face_? Are you kidding me?"

"Blaine, shove it - Mom shouldn't have told you." Lina thumbed absently through her Science notes.

"Mom _didn't _tell me. I heard her and Brian on the phone a few days ago."

"So what? Things are relatively normal now."

The two sat crosslegged on Blaine's bed, studying. Blaine was home for the weekend, and since Heather had gotten visitation, Lina was spending the weekend at her mother's house as well.

"Exactly what _is _the norm at McKinley?" he demanded.

"None of your business." Lina stuck her tongue out.

In all honesty, she did not want to tell Blaine about the bullying that went on at school. Slushies weren't the only things the jocks used - she'd witnessed several locker slams and a few dumpster tosses as well.

Thankfully, Blaine changed the subject, though she knew he didn't want to.

"Are you still gonna try out for their Glee Club?" he said.

"I don't know." she said honestly.

"You should! Give me one good reason why it wouldn't be cool to join."

Lina tensed.

"All the reasons it wasn't cool to join at our old school."

"Lina, from what you just told me, McKinley sounds like _heaven _compared to that...place."

_You have no idea how wrong you are, Blaine. _she thought miserably.

Lina reached over and rubbed his arm.

"I'll try out." she said soothingly. "I'm scared as hell to do it, but I will - for you."

Blaine kissed her cheek.

"Cool. So do you want me to quiz you for your World History test on Tuesday?"

Lina grinned.

"Sure."

* * *

"How was that shopping trip you went on?" asked Allie.

"Mmm. Oh, last week - it was fun...Kurt tried to totally trash my closet. He almost succeeded."

Allie laughed and leaned against the lockers by Lina's.

"Why almost?" she said.

"I threatened his own collection. Tell me I don't know designers..." she scoffed. "You should have seen his face when I started rattling off exactly what designer made the clothes he was wearing. It was priceless. Mercedes was in tears afterward." she paused. "I did get a couple new outfits."

Lina picked up her backpack and shut her locker before they started off down the hall.

Allie frowned.

"Are you sure you don't want to wait until after their Sectionals competition to audition?" she asked.

Lina was silent for a moment.

"I thought about it," she admitted. "but I mentioned it to Kurt and Mercedes. They think I should, and they haven't even heard me sing yet. Why?"

"It's just - the glee club." said Allie lamely. "It's been taking a lot of damage since Schuester started it. About a week before you came here - the thing with the slushies started. I wore my poncho every day just in case...but the jocks were after the Glee club mostly. Even the jocks _in _Glee."

"Wow." said Lina. "Really?"

"Yeah. You're - the new kid, and you're my friend. I don't want to see you hurt."

Lina smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Thanks Allie."

"No problem."

* * *

"She wants to audition?" said Rachel in disbelief. "This close to Sectionals? Out of the question!"

Finn shrugged.

"What's the big deal? We elected you captain for the Thunderclap photo...doesn't mean you get to decide if someone can't audition -"

Rachel's eyes hardened.

"I never said that - she'll throw off our group dynamic -"

"Can she sing?" Quinn asked Kurt. "I don't care if she wants to audition. I don't think any of us do...but -"

Kurt arched an eyebrow.

"Do you think she'd want to audition if she couldn't?"

Finn looked at the brunette.

"Rach, look at it this way, she gets in, you have someone to take the captain's photo -"

"She's the _new kid_, Finn," interjected Mercedes. "You really want to face her when her first yearbook picture gets defaced?"

He just shrugged his shoulders again.

"Not really, but -"

"She can audition." said Kurt calmly. "No rule that says she can't. Frankly, Rachel, you're just scared Schue will give her a solo if she's better than you are. I'll go let her know."

* * *

Lina looked at Allie, who was leaning against the doorframe of the choir room. Her friend gave her an encouraging smile.

She turned back and saw Kurt and Mercedes both flash her a thumbs up.

The band started to play, and she started to sing.

_No matter what you say about love  
__I keep coming back for more  
__Keep my hand in the fire  
__Sooner or later, I get what I'm askin' for_

_No matter what you say about life  
__I learn every time I bleed  
__That truth is a stranger  
__Soul is in danger  
__I gotta let my spirit be free  
__To admit that I'm wrong  
__And then change my mind  
__Sorry but I have to move on  
__And leave you behind  
__  
I can't waste time so give it a moment  
__I realize, nothing's broken  
__No need to worry 'bout everything I've done  
__Live every second like it was my last one  
__Don't look back at a new direction  
__I loved you once, needed protection  
__You're still a part of everything I do  
__You're on my heart just like a tattoo  
__Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you_

_I'll always have you, I'll always have you_

_I'm sick of playin' all of these games  
__It's not about takin' sides  
__When I looked in the mirror, didn't deliver  
__It hurt enough to think that I could  
__Stop, admit that I'm wrong  
__And then change my mind  
__Sorry but I gotta be strong  
__And leave you behind_

_I can't waste time so give it a moment  
__I realize, nothing's broken  
__No need to worry 'bout everything I've done  
__Live every second like it was my last one  
__Don't look back at a new direction  
__I loved you once, needed protection  
__You're still a part of everything I do  
__You're on my heart just like a tattoo_

_Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you  
__I'll always have you_

_If I live every moment  
__Won't change any moment  
__Still a part of me and you  
__I will never regret you  
__Still the memory of you  
__Marks every thing I do_

_I can't waste time so give it a moment  
__I realize, nothing's broken  
__No need to worry 'bout everything I've done  
__Live every second like it was my last one  
__Don't look back at a new direction  
__I loved you once, needed protection  
__You're still a part of everything I do_

_You're on my heart just like a tattoo  
__I can't waste time so give it a moment  
__I realize, nothing's broken  
__No need to worry 'bout everything I've done  
__Live every second like it was my last one  
__Don't look back at a new direction  
__I loved you once, needed protection  
__You're still a part of everything I do  
__You're on my heart just like a tattoo_

_Just like a tattoo  
__I'll always have you_

There was a fair ammount of cheering when she dropped the last note. Mercedes and Kurt were applauding enthusiastically.

Mr. Schuester grinned and patted her on the shoulder.

"I think it's pretty much decided," he said, "Welcome to New Directions!"

Lina gasped and a huge smile lit up her face.

"Really? Thank you!" Her hands trembled slightly as she extracted her cell phone. "I'll - I'll be right back."

She darted out of the room, grabbing Allie's hand and pulling her into an empty classroom.

She hit 1 on her speed dial.

_Bubbles? What the - it's fourth period -_

"I got in!" Lina exclaimed. "Blaine, I got into New Directions!"

_What? Hang on a sec - David shut up! Sorry, Li, we're on our way to lunch._

Lina snorted.

"I got in!"

_You did? Bubbles, that's great! What did you sing?_

"Tattoo, by Jordin Sparks." she replied.

_Wow really? I half expected you to sing something from the country genre._

"You know I like other stuff besides country music, B." said Lina. "Hey, I gotta go. Talk online later tonight?"

_Yeah sure - oh Wes and David say hi. Bye Lina. Love you._

"Tell them I said hi back. Love you too, bye."

She clicked her phone shut, just as one of the boys walked out of the choir room.

She froze, and there was a good reason why: he'd been one of the jocks who'd slushied her on her first day at McKinley.

Crap.

"Woah, relax, alright?" he said, noting the alarmed look on her face. "I don't know what your deal is, but I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Puck, go shove your crap down the throat of someone who cares." snapped Allie.

"Woah, Als, give it a rest. You were cool last year, what happened?" Puck said, shoving his hands into the pockets of his letterman jacket.

Allie's eyes narrowed.

"You know what happened - you and the rest of the football wimps let the Hockey team throw me in a dumpster!"

Lina's eyes widened.

Puck scoffed.

"Allie, chill. Figgins suspended them for three weeks after that. Danny even said -"

Allie's hand flew up, palm turned toward his face.

"Noah I swear, if you mention Danny at all -" she snarled. "Lina, I'm heading to lunch. See you there?"

Lina nodded.

"Yeah...in a minute." Allie nodded and walked off.

Noah watched as Lina scrolled through her texts and then pocketed her phone.

"Boyfriend?" he asked casually.

Lina looked up at him.

"Not that it's any of your business, but no, it's not my boyfriend." she said. "Family...and mine kind of sucks - with the exception of my brother."

Oh shit, why had she said that? She barely knew the jock and already she was unloading personal crap on him. Not to mention he'd slushied her, so she was pretty sure he was bad news.

"Huh." he seemed thoughtful for a moment.

She arched an eyebrow.

"So Noah -"

"Puck."

_Okay...? _Lina sighed. _Whatever._

"Puck...why the mohawk?" she gestured to his hair. "Trying to score more points in the badass area, or are you just acting the part?"

He snorted and relaxed his stance.

"C'mon." he said. "Mr. Schue told us we're gettin' a page in the Thunderclap. School year book." he added. "Nobody's really happy about it."

"Why?" she asked, suddenly curious.

He laughed.

"Sheesh, Anderson, you're like a bottomless pit with all these questions." he commented. "You'll see why. Trust me. Let's go back in, okay?"

She nodded and followed him back into the choir room.

* * *

"Who's the chick?"

Puck looked over at Azimio and Karofsky. He'd been watching Lina and Allie walk by on their way to class.

"New girl." he said.

Seriously. That's all she was. He was into Quinn - for crying out loud, she was carrying his friggin' baby!

"Ahhhhhhhhh man, Puckerman's crushin' on the new kid." Karofsky laughed. "Dude forget it, she'll kill your rep - not that she needs much help since you both joined -"

"Karofsky I swear, if you call it 'Homo Explosion' one more time -" Puck growled.

"Boy has a point." said Azimio. "You wanna keep your rep, either get in her pants and leave her, or just forget her."

Puck's eyes widened.

_Get in her pants..._

Huh. He could do that. It wasn't like Lina wasn't attractive.

Oh yeah, he could do this.

* * *

**Okay so, this ended up being longer than I anticipated, so I had to split it.**

**Hope you all liked it...thoughts?**

**No flames please!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters.**

* * *

**Author's Note: My apologies for the long wait. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

"Are you insane? There's no way..."

"Li, chill. We need the money for our picture."

Lina frowned at Finn. The two were walking down the hallway, trailing after the rest of New Directions as they left school for the day.

"Finn, I know you mean well, but I'm not doing the commercial." She shifted her backpack strap where it hung on her shoulder. "I have a really bad feeling about it."

Finn shrugged.

"Whatever. Do you want to take the captain picture with Rachel?"

Lina stared at him.

"Are you insane? No way. Mercedes and Tina filled me in on what happens to the Glee club page every year. Rachel's on her own, Finn."

She sped towards the door, not bothering to look back.

* * *

"Anderson! Wait up!"

She turned around once she'd reached the sidewalk. Puck walked up to her.

"What do you want?" she asked.

There was no way she was letting her guard down around him...no way. The part of her that secretly crushed on the jock would just have to deal with it.

"Just wanted to talk." he shrugged. "Where's your ride?"

"Not here obviously." she snapped, dumping her backpack onto the sidewalk. She could see Kurt watching her from his own car. "Whatever you want, spit it out, Puck. I'm not really in a good mood."

That was true; her dad was being impossible and she missed Blaine. IM and phone just wasn't the same.

"Well, I _was _wondering if you'd want to go to Breadstix with me this weekend," Over his shoulder, she could see one of the blonde girls - Quinn? - watching Puck, eyes narrowed.

Lina quirked an eyebrow.

"Breadstix. With you." she said, biting the inside of her cheek. "Hmm. No thanks."

Puck's eyes widened.

"No?"

Lina smirked a little.

"Puck, I'm gonna make this as simple as possible - I really don't have a thing for guys who love to slushie their classmates."

A car horn honked; Brian had finally decided to show up.

She tried not to laugh at the expression on the jock's face as she picked up her backpack and headed for her father's car.

* * *

**iamkatharine: Do you think I should have gone with it?  
**_totallypwned12: It was your choice, Bubbles...though personally I wouldn't have done it either.  
_**iamkatharine: Thanks for making me feel better, B. :)  
**_totallypwned12: No problem, Bubbles. You ready for your Sectionals competition?  
_**iamkatharine: I guess. You?  
**_totallypwned12: Sure.  
_**iamkatharine: I miss you. How are things in Westerville?  
**_totallypwned12: I miss you too...and the same. You know nothing exciting ever happens here.  
_**iamkatharine: I got asked out yesterday.  
**_totallypwned12: Oh really? What's the guy like, and did you say yes?  
totallypwned12: and please give me lots of details...there's another round of Call of Duty going on in the dorms.  
totallypwned12: It's driving me insane.  
totallypwned12: David says hi._

Lina laughed as she read her brother's rapid fire responses. Maybe he would have some insight on Puck. Allie hadn't been much help, and she wasn't sure whether or not she should approach Kurt and seek his opinion.

**iamkatharine: Tell David I said hi back. He's a jock, and he's in Glee with me.  
iamkatharine: You remember when I told you about the slushie I took to my face on my first day at McKinley?  
iamkatharine: It's him. I told him no, but...I...I really don't know if I don't want to go out with him.  
iamkatharine: I hope that made sense.**

Blaine didn't say anything for at least five or ten minutes. The minimal break gave her the oppertunity to change into her pajamas and pack up her backpack. When she returned to her laptop, he'd sent three messages.

_totallypwned12: Well that's different.  
totallypwned12: but you sound conflicted so I guess you like him?  
totallypwned12: I don't know what to tell you, Bubbles. It's up to you.  
_**iamkatharine: gee thanks bro.  
iamkatharine: please note my sarcasm.  
**_totallypwned12: Noted. I've gotta get some sleep. Let me know what happens?  
_**iamkatharine: Will do. Night, love you Blaine.  
**_totallypwned12: Love you too Lina._

* * *

She was getting breakfast on Friday morning when she saw the commercial: her fellow Glee clubbers jumping up and down on mattresses, singing the classic (and very appropriate) song _Jump _by Van Halen.

Allie met her at school, and promptly chewed her out for not getting in on the commercial. Lina found she really didn't mind all that much.

That feeling was even more enforced when she walked into Glee club later, and saw that everyone looked moody, and Mr. Schuester was nowhere to be found.

She looked at Kurt.

"We weren't supposed to accept 'payment' as a high school glee club." he told her. "We got a bunch of mattresses from the store, and one got slept on. Mr. Schue did it - you just missed him."

"Wow." replied Lina. "So...what happens now?"

"We take our picture, and compete at Sectionals without him. He's disqualified."

"Oh."

Lina sighed.

"Well, then let's kick ass at Sectionals then." she said, smiling weakly.

Kurt laughed briefly, and then pulled her over to the group.

When Puck surrepticiously put a hand on her hip as their group photo was taken, she shrugged it off. She could figure out dating stuff later...all she wanted at the moment was to get through Sectionals in one piece.

* * *

**So...yay, another chapter done! Hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Thoughts?**

**No flames please. You may send constructive criticism if you wish.**


End file.
